New School and New People - A NaLu fanfic
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has transferred schools because her father's job required the move. She adjusts to the preppy school of Fairy Tail high and makes new friends. Even more exciting is when Lucy meets the school's heartthrob Natsu Dragneel! Enjoy Ocean DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: New School New People

Lucy P.O.V

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and today I'm starting a new school . My dad owns a big company so we had to move to expand his business . I'm not so sure I am really ok with that . In in order to move I left behind my 3 best friends , so I now how to start over again . We moved into the town of Magnolia Fiore and I am starting school at Fairy tail high school . I got up bright on early to put on my normal outfit and put my hair in pigtails. I checked my watched and ran down the steps quickly grabbing a waffle out of the toaster before running out the door to my car . The watch read 7:15 and school starts at 7:30 . I plugged my keys into the engine and pulled out of the driveway heading in direction of school . I arrived into a crowded parking lot and finally found a parking spot . Walking into the building I heard a shriek as girl crowding around a kid shrieking "Salamander Salamander please be my boyfriend ", and "Salamander I'm so much better than her ".

I assumed it must be a snobby popular boy and walked to the office . I took a deep breath and walked into the front desk .

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia , and I'm starting school here today !"

The front lady looked up at me and typed something into her computer .

"Ah Miss Heartfilia welcome to Fairy Tail high I am , let me print out your schedule one second ".

Ms. Strauss got up and went to a printer to pick up a sheet of paper . She handed it to me . "There will be someone coming down to give you a tour , he should have been here by now but I suppose it's to be expected that he is late . "

Not even a minute after the front lady said that a kid burst into the office panting .

I had to admit the kid was hot and I touched my cheeks subconsciously hoping I wasn't blushing .

"Lucy , this is Natsu Dragneel , he will be your tour guide .As for you Mr . Dragneel please do your best to show up to things on time ."

" Yes Ms. She-devil" .Natsu replied earning him a glare.

He turned to me and held out his hand "Hi there I'm Natsu !"

I took his hand and shook it "I'm Lucy "

"Great to meet you Lucy ! Do you have your schedule ?"

"Yeah I got it ."

"Cool " he tugged it out of my hand and looked at it with thought .

"Looks like we have all periods together except where I have cooking class you have art ". **( yeah yeah I know , but Natsu loves food so I couldn't think of anything else :) !)**

Natsu handed back my schedule .

He led me out the door and down the hall to my first class . A few people gasped and stared while Natsu seemed completely oblivious.

First class was English , the teacher was Mr. Clive and he was fun . I met some nice people that I think could turn into close friends . They were Erza , Juvia , Mirajane ,Cana ,and Levy . The entire class we talked and didn't seem to care . I supposed this was because Cana , 's own daughter was part of the group .

I learned that Gray recently asked Juvia on a date and she was completely flustered about what to wear . Erza was going out with Some Guy named Jellal who had triplet brothers named Mystogan and Siegrain . Levy was waiting for her crush Gajeel Redfox to ask her out, Cana and Bacchus recently started dating and the front desk women Ms. Mirajane Strauss was rumored to be engaged to the headmasters son Laxes Dreyer- the vice principal . After I heard their stories they tried to get me to spill , but there was no one I liked , or at least thought I liked . After class Natsu showed me to my next classroom . We sat down next to each other , earning glares from the nearby girls. What was their problem I mean , you would think they would glare at girls talking to that boy the girls were crowding around a boy plopped himself down next to Natsu. " Hey Flame brain, who's this?"

Natsu turned to the kid and remarked " Lucy is new so I'm showing her around. So don't try anything Stripper!"

" Stripper " turned to me and held out his hand. " Hi Lucy , My name's Gray , and I'm a friend of Natsu!"

I shook his hand ." Nice to meet you? " I than turned to Stripper now known as Gray and whispered to him so Natsu didn't hear ." So why do girls keep on glaring at me when I sit next to Natsu?"

Gray snorted with laughter. " Don't you know?" He said a little loudly. " Natsu is one of the most popular boy's in school , all the girls want to date him. You are now competition!"

" Oh".

" I heard that!" Natsu yelled.

" Good , you should have , you have to pick a girl or tell them All you aren't interested . when I say all I mean all!".

" Ice Princess"

" Flame ball"

" Snow cone"

" Hey now you're blowing low Flame pisser!"

This was the entirety of study hall. I wondered how those two were friends when they fought this much.

Walking down the hallway after I saw a bunch of angry girls about to turn the corner. I was about to tell Natsu when he put a finger over my mouth causing me to blush hard, and pushed me into the janitor's closet. I was bright red now. Luckily it was dark in the closet so he couldn't tell.

" What was that for ?" I whispered.

" Saving your butt from the mob of angry girls!"

" So than are you the popular one of this school?"

" Yup , I'm known as the Salamander" he said popping the p.

" Why are you avoiding them?"

" Saving you butt like I already told you!"

" Quit acting so high class! Why did you really avoid them?"

He remained silent for a second.

" Because I don't like them… At least not that way."

He hesitated again.

A small smile played onto my lips.

" So than who do you like that way?" I asked teasingly.

Natsu responded in a way I didn't expect. The lights were off so I could only hear and feel, and what shocked me was to suddenly fell Natsu's lips pressed against felt strangely comforting and as he was about to pull away I responded back to the kiss and pressed my lips against his.

When we pulled away , I could tell he was grinning even with the lights off. I was grinning from ear to ear.

" So Lucy?... Do you want to go out sometime? "He asked hesitantly.

I nodded my head " yes I'd like that!"


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait I started school again and I'm pretty sure the teachers want me to have no life out of school because I have so much homework( I'm taking 3 A.P classes). Anyway here is the next chapter of NaLu and I will also update my other story today as well if I have time ;) Enjoy!~ Ocean**

Chapter 2 NaLu date

I wasn't expecting to go on a date with Natsu believe me, I didn't even intend to kiss him but my mouth and body acted on their own accord. Do I regret it? I wish I could say yes but my heart tells me that I don't. I had been denying to myself that I liked him and it seems the secret is out of the bag. As soon as Mirajane found out she starting screaming and fanning herself with her hands promptly fainting. Laxes her boyfriend sighed and gave me an apologetic look "Sorry 'bout her, when Mirajane starts shipping people she gets very flustered when they actually get together".

Laxes scooped up Mirajane into his arms who had fallen into his lap. He carried her out of the room reassuring her unconscious body that "NaLu" wasn't a dream.

"Seriously Mira!? NaLu?! Why would you create a ship name?" I yelled internally.

That brought a flush to my face and I quickly went out the door. I must have received a dozen glared from girls that liked Natsu. After class Natsu pulled me aside "Hey Luce, meet me after school at the entrance, there is somewhere I'd like to take you."

After that I kept on getting glares from all the girls who weren't Erza, Levy, Juvia, Evergreen, and Mira who had since come back from Miss Porlyusica office who was the school nurse. She had this weird attitude where she acted like she hated kids when they came to see her. I doubted it though because why else would she work at high school as a frickin nurse if she actually hated kids?

I heard whispers that sounded like "Destroy NaLu" **(Evil NaLu breaker's!, no worries I ship NaLu with my entire fandom heart so I won't let evil pancakes break my dam ship up! Also I reference two fandoms in a single sentence so if you know which fandoms it's from I will probably fall over with happiness!)**

I ignored the whispers and continued on with my day. Toward the end I rushed to the ladies room to make sure I looked good. I straightened out my hair and my clothes. I don't know when I got so picky about having wrinkled in my clothing and messy hair! Oh well! Getting my stuff together I went outside of the school right by the entrance where on a wall hung the Fairytail high banner. It was weird because the logo was a fairy with a tail. When I asked Erza about why the Fairy on the flag had a tail, she replied that in this school they lived by the motto "Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist… Like them this place is an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure" **(yes I quoted this directly they aren't my words, but I felt like putting it in since I really do love this quote!"**

I thought about the motto and decided it was a beautiful motto to live by since she had had nothing but new adventures since she started Fairytail high. Suddenly Natsu appeared out of No-where and I jumped.

"Hey Luigi!"

"It's Lucy you flames for brains idiot!" I yelled bonking him on the head with my book.

"Heyyy no need to me so mean! Anyway are you ready to go on that date with me?" he asked with a light coloring to his cheeks.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Great! Come with me!" he exclaimed and grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in the direction of town.

He brought me to a place I'd never been before it was a cafe by the name of Fire Dragon Roar. No wonder why Natsu liked this place it suited him perfectly. He led me in and asked for a table. A man that looked only a few years older than Natsu with black hair and a more fancy garment led us to a table. I looked at his name tag and it read Zeref Dragneel.

"Here's your table little bro , I see you finally picked a girl out of the hundreds in your school"

"Shut up Zeref! You know I never liked any of those chicks anyway!"

"Ok whatever you say Natsu, but just know this one's a keeper!"

I blushed at what Zeref said. Natsu though hadn't finished his rant off between his brother and responded

"Yeah says the one who still hasn't proposed to his girlfriend!"

Now it was Zeref's turn to blush." Be quiet, she will hear you, besides you know that I've been waiting for the right time! Anyway I will send a server over momentarily."

I laughed at the interaction.

"That's your brother?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's Zeref my older brother, this place is my family's joint ".

I smiled "I really love how you and your brother get along so well, sometimes I wish I had a sibling ".

" Trust me if you had one you wouldn't be saying that!"

"Despite you saying that I can tell that you and your brother really do love each other!"

"Yeah I suppose, anyway so Lucy I want to hear more about you."

I hesitated. "Ok, well my dad is the owner of a big wealthy company called Heartfelia corp."

"No kidding, I thought your name was just a coincidence!"

"Wow point Natsu , I didn't think you could think!" I replied teasingly.

"Do use my head from time to time … and since I met you Lucy… I have been thinking more than I ever have in my life."

I felt the heat in my cheeks rising" About what?" I asked carefully.

"About you Lucy… ever since I saw you my heart was racing faster than it ever has, my breath hitches when I see you and the more I see you the harder it is to leave."

I could only focus on my stomach now which was doing summersaults and my heart which felt like it would beat out of my chest.

I looked at Natsu and pressed my lips to his to which he responded immediately. Once we pulled away I looked up at Natsu.

"I love you too you flames for brain!"


	3. Chapter 3: Officially NaLu

Chapter 3

My covers were so warm and soft and I didn't feel like getting up yet. School mornings were galling. Then I thought of the events of the day before and a smile formed on my face. After the events of yesterday when we kissed, I was officially Natsu's girlfriend. Today I would go to school not as the new girl, and not as the daughter of a famous businessman Jude Heartfilia, but as Lucy the girl friend of Natsu Dragneel. While some might not like this label, I was tired of being labeled based on something not of my choice. I didn't asked to be born into the Heartfilia family, but I did choose out of my own freewill to follow my heart, and to be Natsu's girlfriend. I was ready for this change and a grin hadn't left my face since that moment. I also got to meet Natsu's older brother Zeref. Zeref seemed to be only a few years older than his brother, and I noticed just how close those two were. I had a feeling that if Natsu were to fall extremely ill, Zeref would do anything to save his brother and vice versa. **(A/n: I have always loved Zeref and Natsu's brotherly relationship and have felt that if there wasn't corrupt magic in the way they would have been extremely close).**

I slid out of bed and went over to my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a simply outfit and put a front section of my hair in a sort of pony tail.

I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My dad looked up from his newspaper as I made myself a waffle.

"You seem cheerful this morning" he commented.

I looked over and nodded.

"For once I feel truly happy!"

Jude Heartfilia nodded his head "That's good to hear Lucy" he said and nodded his head.

I dumped maple syrup over my waffles and began eating them with great hunger. Then I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to walk to school.

"Wait Lucy!" I heard someone yell.

I looked to see Erza running to catch up with me.

"Hey Erza!"

"Hey Lucy! What's the rush?"

"Woah Erza you are asking me why I'm rushing and you aren't? What happened Erza are you ok?" I asked frantically.

A colorful blush spread across her face which she quickly hid behind her hair.

"Spnt time wth Jellal" she muttered almost incoherently.

I smiled "Good for you Erza!"

"As in hanging out like Friends" she added quickly.

I looked at her and shook my head skeptically.

"Erza, everyone knows that you and the Jellal guy have been dating for a while now."

Her face quickly became the color of her scarlet red hair again.

Erza suddenly regained her dignity and looked at me again.

"Well I told you where I was, now how about you? Spill!"

This time it was my turn to blush.

"I went on a date with Natsu…"

"And?" she prodded.

"We're officially dating"

"Squeeeeeeeeeee" wait till Mira hears about this!"

"Mira? You mean the headmasters, grandson's fiancé, Ms. Strauss? And the one who fainted muttering NaLu?" I asked exaggerated?

Erza smiled" Yes that's the one, despite being one of our superiors, she is my age but mainly helps Laxus with his stuff. Mirajane herself has always had a thing for matchmaking and is super excited when they come true"

"So the NaLu thing was…"

"It was a shipname meaning you and Natsu Dragneel, she got excited over the date and she will be ecstatic that you are having a full on relationship."

"Oh" I said blushing.

"Are there any other ships she has?"

Erza nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Well there is Gajevy …. You know Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox?"

"The petite blue haired bookworm with the tough kid?"

"Yup!"

"Any others?"

"Gruvia which is Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser"

I laughed since I had first met Gray through the pseudonym of Stripper, and Juvia had her corks talking in third person.

"There is Baccana which is comprised of Cana Alberona and Baccus Groh, and you know exactly why."

"Sooo Erza you missed one pairing, did Mira make one for you and Jellal?"

"Sadly yes…"

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Jerza" was all she said.

After this conversation went on we actually started walking to school and I asked her something I was still trying to figure out.

"Hey Erza? How can you tell the difference between Jellal, Mystogan and, Siegrain?"

Erza gave me a funny look.

"They dress differently and their personalities are different".

I looked at my watch and yelped

"Oh crap Erza look at the time we have to run!"

"Noooo "she yelled "I can't lose my perfect attendance!"

We started running as fast as we could to school.

Timeskip to class…

Luckily we made it on time which greatly relieved Erza.

We sat next to our usual seats and then the doors bursted open and Natsu came in.

He saw me and blurted out real loud  
"Hey Lucy!"

My face turned bright pink and I gave a small wavy and squeaked "hey Natsu"

Mr. Clive looked at Natsu "Go to your seat and please converse with your girlfriend outside of my teaching time."

Natsu grinned and came over to the seat next to mine and sat down .I could hear the angry whispers about how he chose me and not them. Let's just say I was in a grandiose mood the entire day. At the very end Natsu came up to my locker and put his arms around me from behind kissing my cheek.

I turned around to tell him not in public ,to than be pushed against my locker door kissing my lips. I ended up not pushing him off and we stayed lip locked for a few seconds.

When Natsu pulled away he smiled "Can... Can I take you to meet my entire family this weekend?"

I nodded my head." I'd love to Natsu and yes I can."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Dragneels

Chapter 4 :Meeting the Dragneel's

It was Finally Saturday! The day that Natsu would introduce me to his family. I had met his older brother Zeref at the family business \, but I didn't meet the parents or Zerefs girlfriend. Brushing my hair, I pulled it into pig-tails and grabbed my things before meeting Natsu in front of his family's restaurant. We figured we could meet there since we both knew the location and then he would take me to his house.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled while waving and grinning all at the same time.

"Hey Natsu!" I replied to the pyrohead idiot that I loved.

He picked up my right hand and gracefully stooped down to kiss it.

"Are you ready to meet my family?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah of course I am, if I can tolerate you I know I can tolerate your family!"

"Hey that isn't fair Luigi!"

"It's Lucy flames for brain!"

Natsu laughed.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to see you react, you're so adorable when you get angry".

"And how is that fair?"

"It isn't but now we are even" he replied with a smirk.

"Fine, but take me to your house now."

Gladly".

Natsu gently grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. I closed mine around his almost unconsciously. I had a slight blush on my face.

Hand and hand Natsu and I walked towards his house which seemed to be in a different area of town.

It wasn't the rich district like mine was in, which greatly surprised me since he was the popular guy and his family owned a lavish restaurant.

I looked around at all the houses. They weren't all nice and somewhere falling apart but mixed in were some beautiful houses. They weren't beautiful because of size or lavish, but they were beautiful because they were unique and bursting with life. Finally we stopped in front of a beautiful house on the far end of Dragion Street. **( Edo Natsu Street lol).** It wasn't a very big house but the beauty of it took my breath house was simple red house with a tiled roof and steps leading to the entrance. In the yard was a fire pit and a small garden planted with vegetables in flowers. Stooped over the garden was a women with black hair in a bun with side bangs hanging down. She had a basket next to her and was collecting vegetables. When she looked up I noticed she held a striking resemblance to Zeref.

"Hey Mom!" Natsu suddenly yelled out. The women looked up and a smile graced her face making dimples show up on her face. From what I could tell she was a women that smiled a lot.

"Oh Natsu you're back! And how wonderful you brought back a girl with you. You must be Lucy Heartfilia the lovely girl that Natsu can't stop talking about!"

"Mom!" Natsu complained a blush grazing his cheeks.

Natsu's mother got up from her position and dusted the dirt off her tribal style dress. She came over and gave me a smile.

"I'm Natsu's Mom , you are Lucy correct?"

"Yes mam" I said politely.

gave a chuckle"no need to be afraid dear, after all since my son speaks so highly of you that makes you family".

"Thank you !" I shuddered my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Noelani !" came a gruff man's voice.

"Are you embarrassing our visitor?"

"Of course not Honey!" she replied innocently.

"Let's go inside, we don't want to keep the rest of the house waiting.

I followed Natsu and inside. When I got inside there was a staircase leading upstairs to what I assumed were bedrooms. To the left was a nicely tiled kitchen where a man stood by the stove cooking. He had short spiky hair that was similar to Natsu's . It was even the same salmon color.

"Hello! I'm Natsu's father , welcome to our home."

"Thank you very much , it is a pleasure to be here.".

He smiled "No need to be that formal with me,besides it makes me so happy to see both my sons with women!"

With that comment took a spatula and wracked him on the head.

"For heaven's sake Zander, that's not what you say to young girls!"

"Sorry" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't we go into the living room now".

I followed Mrs.D past the door and this time into the next room. That was the living room. There was two big two person sofa and 1 recliner facing a beautiful fireplace. On one of the couches were two figures. From behind it was hard to tell at first who it was, looking closer I could tell one of them was Zeref from the black hair. Leaning against him was girl with really long blond hair and Zeref was twirling her hair.

Natsu lead me around and plopped on the couch pulling me down with him. Now both of us were on the couch and I had fallen awkwardly onto his lap. I quickly scooted off but I did lean myself against Natsu. Finally Zeref seemed to notice our presence because he gave a smile and then nudged the girl leaning against him. She opened her eyes and gave a really sweet smile at both Natsu and I.

"Hey! Long time no see". Zeref said.

"What's up bro?' Natsu asked.

"Eh nothing much only you missed me proposing to me now fiancé Mavis!" he said

"So you finally got the guts like I told you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sure did!"

"Congrats brother!" The two Dragneel brothers got up and fist bumped. I almost laughed since it was so ridiculous yet sweet.

The girl Mavis spoke up.

"Boys boys boys!" she said all cheerfully.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Mavis, Zeref's Fiancé, I'm assuming your Natsu's?"

I turned red and the face and began shaking my head and my hands "no no no definetely not, I'm the girlfriend".

Mavis chuckled." How silly, that's how I felt when I was your age, but look at Zeref and I now, we are practically married".

"Well seems like Miss Mavis has a strong mind!" came the voice of .

"Anyway lunch is served follow me!"

We all got up and followed outside. A beautiful outdoor table was set up for 6 and the table was filled with delicious foods.

Both Zeref and Natsu dug into their food and began inhaling. Mr. and Mrs Dragneel simply chuckled. "Boy's please wait for our guests to serve themselves before you devour your food!"

"Yes mom!" replied both of the Dragneels.

After everyone had eaten a splendid meal cooked by we headed back inside for tea and cookies. Over all it was an amazing visit and the Dragneel's were such a sweet family. At the end of the day, Natsu walked me back home and kissed my lips before walking back to his home, leaving me to enter my own.


	5. Chapter 5: The School Dance

**Helloooooo I'm back from the emptiness, hope this next chapter is to your liking.**

 **~Ocean**

Chapter 5 - The school dance

It was the day of the school dance and Natsu asked me to be my date. I immediately replied that I would love to be his date. My time with Natsu had been like a dream. Whenever we were together I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I felt super happy and content.I had a feeling the dance would be an interesting event after all had practically begged Zeref and his fiancé Mavis to be our chaperone since we were still young. According to Mrs.D anything could happen if we were alone. Parents so over protective! I loved Mrs.D but sometimes she was a bit overbearing because she claimed she wanted her baby boy to stay safe. Zeref simply had laughed at that and happily complied and Mavis decided she was going to go as well. Natsu was actually really surprised how easily they complied since Zeref and Mavis were in the middle of house hunting looking for their own complained about his brother " baby-sitting" us but I could tell he didn't mind. It made me happy to see their really sweet relation despite Zeref being 22 and Natsu being 18. I wasn't the only one going and were there as chaperones, Levy was going with Gajeel, Erza finally had accepted her feeling for Jellal and they were going together and Juvia was going with ice princess… excuse me Gray. Oh crap Natsu's been rubbing off on me! He keeps calling him ice princess. When I did in class simply shrieked NaLu. I have no idea how she has time to do her shipping.

I was over at Erza's and all us girls were getting ready together. The boys would be there at 7:00 to pick us up.

I stared into the Mirror and held up my hair.

"I can't seem to do anything with my hair!" I complained.

"Juvia can help!" Juvia replied eagerly.

"Thanks Juvia that would be amazing"

Juvia grabbed some pins and brush and combed through my hair and got to work.

"Juvia's finished , do you like it?" she asked holding up a mirror. **(a/n every time I try to write Mirror I keep on writing Mira and I have to correct myself lol)**

I held up the mirror to my face and almost cried with joy.

Juvia had done a simple braid twist holding my front section away. They were pinned back with flower pins. To finish off she added some glitter spray.

"Juvia! I love it!"

Juvia smiled a really bright and happy smile.

"Juvia is glad she could help!"

After we all got into our dresses. Mine was a pale blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a flared bottom. I wore a pair of silver heels that I could barely walk in.

Time skip by weird eclipse gate …..

7:00 came really quickly and soon enough the door bell rung. Erza naturally went to answer it since it was her house. Jellal, Natsu , Gray, and Gajeel stood in front of the door. Still in the car was Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion **(soon to be Mavis Dragneel ).**

"One second, I'll go get everyone" Erza told the guys.

"Lucy, Levy, Juvia let's go they're here".

"Coming" Levy, Juvia and I called back. I grabbed by matching blue sequinned purse and hurried down the steps as fast as I could with my heels.

" Luce?" Natsu asked.

I smiled and nodded at him.

"You look absolutely stunning Miss Heartfilia" he replied giving me a sweet chast kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Mister Dragneel, you don't look so bad yourself". We both laughed at our very bad attempt at ball etiquette.

Once we got to the school for the dance Zeref quickly pulled us aside from the rest of the group.

"Good luck little bro, don't anything stupid, remember I'm responsible for your safety"

"Yes Zeref" I said politely and smiled.

Natsu grunted and stuck his tongue out a giggled at the interaction.

"Don't fight boys" she chided.

"Yes Mavis" both boys chorused.

Soon after Natsu held out his hand and swept me to the dance floor.

"Wow Natsu, I didn't know you could dance."

"Shut up Luigi!"

"Good job flames for brains you ruined the mood" I joked

"Quit teasing Luce."

"WHyyy" I was just about to tease again but was shut up with Natsu's lips on mine and his hands placed on my lower back and back of head.

"Alright Natsu, you win the romantics."

Natsu smiled his big beautiful smile that just made you want to smile back.

"Luce ? I love you so much and I want you to know that. I know it might seem silly while we are still in high school but.."

I placed my finger on his lips to quite him.

"I love you too Natsu, and what you said was beautiful".

Natsu pressed his lips to mine once again.

"You are mine and don't forget that!"

The music of the dance faded into the backround as Lucy and Natsu danced together never taking their eyes off each other. It was a truely a magical night.


	6. Excuse Poetry for Dire Situations!

Excuse Poetry by Ocean for Dire Situations

Roses are red violets are blue

I'm extremely sorry I left in such a slew,

I can't think of anything to write, so if you have any ideas please comment, it would be nice. My Brain has been emptied and left with nonsense.

I will have to close this unless I get some ideas overnight!

( side note I even made it pretty with nice fonts but the fonts didn't transfer )


End file.
